


Homecoming

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Multi, Past Sucide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ storms off after a fight.





	

Bucky had to take a step back to breathe for a second. Steve was yelling and Tj was yelling back while sobbing. It made Bucky sick to his stomach. Both of the people he loved were in pain. The argument started when TJ was in a bad mood and off handedly said they shouldn't love him.

"TJ you mean the fucking world to both of us!" Steve shot

TJ dodged it. " I shouldn't. I-I'm a mess. I had an addiction, I'm ugly, I'm fat, and most of all I'm just not loveable! "

"You are not fat!" Steve raised his arms in frustration and dropped them to his sides. "Your body is perfect to me! You look exactly like Bucky and you don't think he's ugly. I love your nose that has a tiny bend in it to the right, your stunning royal blue eyes, the way stubble covers your cheeks after you don't shave for a few days or when you lick your lips. You are beautiful. Handsome. Drop-dead gorgeous. But it does not matter what you look like because you can light up any room you walk into because you are so funny and caring and a wonderful person. "

TJ frowned and shook his head.

"If you just stop hating yourself, we can show you how much love you deserve, " Bucky said sympathetically. "I used to hate myself just as much. You just need to let go. We can help you. "

TJ walked out of the door.

He didn't come back the next hour.

He didn't come back the next morning

Or the next day

Or the next day.

Or the day after that.

Until,

Bucky woke Steve up late one night beside himself. "Steve I can't do this. I can't keep pretending that life is fine without TJ."

"Come 'ere. " Bucky folded into Steve's arms and let his head be cupped by one of Steve's hands. "I'm worried about him too."

"Do you think he tried to kill himself? "  Steve was silent for a second then pushed out of bed, running for his jogging shoes. "Where are you going?"

Steve sat on the bed, violently putting his shoes on. "I'm going to check every alleyway, club, street in Brooklyn and if I don't find him I'll do the same in D.C."

"In your pajamas? " A third voice said. It was TJ was leaning on the door frame. He was wearing the same clothes and he looked pale.

Steve practically tripped to cradle TJ, Bucky fumbled to hug them both. "Oh my God TJ. Don't ever leave again." Steve whispered in his ear.

"M sorry." Steve could feel his forehead and how warm it was, 

"Where did you go?"

"Mostly to parks."

"Did you use cocaine? "

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of walked away. I don't know why I even said that stuff."

"It doesn't matter. " Steve squeezed a little bit more. "It matters that you know we love you so much that it hurts."

"I know. And I don't wanna ever forget. "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next: sickfic


End file.
